


The Day Party Crashed

by Extremebooklover



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extremebooklover/pseuds/Extremebooklover
Summary: A fun little piece about the first time Party Poison tried to drive and what then ensued.





	The Day Party Crashed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is just a little something I've been working on for a little while. I apologize if there are some mistakes or if the format is weird. Feel free to tell me if so. I asked my friend to read it but she then told me to have more confidence and to just post it so here we are. My lovely little sister is to thank for this as she indirectly gave me this idea when she decided to make fun of my driving capabilities.

It was an ordinary day in the desert. Which meant it was unbearably hot and dusty. There had been too many dracs for comfort so Party and Jet were on a patrol that had turned into a supply run in Zone 3. They stopped by an abandoned garage. The roof was falling in and graffiti was everywhere. Of course there was a BLI sign with it’s stupid smiling face, proclaiming the building was condemned. Jet and Party ignored it. “We should check for supplies,” Jet called to Party.  
“Let's hope for something other than Power Pup otherwise Kobra is going to have a field day.” Jet laughed. They stashed their bikes and split up, blasters drawn, beginning to poking around the dilapidated building. A couple of minutes passed in silence when suddenly Party cried out in an excited tone, “Jet come look at this!”  
Jet ran into the next room to be greeted with the sight of Party standing in some sort of garage. He was investigating what looked to be an old Trans Am, covered in sand and dirt. Party was running around trying to take it all in, and talking a mile a minute. “Jet do you think it can run? Probably not since no one’s taken it yet. But maybe Ghoul and you could fix it? Man, this is awesome. I’ve always wanted my own car. Dude once we clean it we could paint it, I mean it looks plain under all the grime. We’d have to find paint or steal some but imagine chasing Dracs in this baby. Gas could be a problem but we could fix that. Holy shit this is the best thing ever!”  
Jet laughed.“Party calm down for minute. Let's check if it even still runs first.” Jet opened the hood. “Looks like some parts missing, but we should be able to steal them, and Ghoul is good at fixing at this sort of thing so he’ll be able to help.”  
Jet looked over to Party’s eager face. “We might be able to get it up and running in a couple of days depending on what Ghoul has stashed away.”  
“In a couple of days?” Party’s face fell. “What if it gets stolen?”  
“We’re just going to have to take that chance. It’s getting late and there’s no way we could get it back to the diner tonight.”  
“Fine but we have to come back here tomorrow.” Party took one last look at the car then followed Jet back through the warehouse.

Time Skip to the Next Day--------------------------------

Ghoul slammed the hood, “Should work now, so test drive or paint first?” he looked around at the guys lounging in various areas of the shade of the warehouse.  
“Shouldn’t we drive it first just to make sure everything works?” asked Kobra not looking up from where he was tinkering.  
“I’m offended,” said Ghoul feigning hurt, “But yeah okay that sounds good. Don’t want to waste the paint if we have to end up scraping it. So who’s gonna drive it?”  
Party’s head shot up from where he was reading, “I’m gonna do it”. Everybody spared a quick glance at Jet, who just shrugged. Party ignored their looks.  
“Shotgun!” Kobra suddenly shouted sprinting to the passenger side. Ghoul beat him the door handle. A shoving match befitting of small children ensude.  
“Really man?” Ghoul gritted out while trying to simultaneously push and block Kobra from the door. “ I was the one who fixed it asshole so move.”  
“You’re smaller so you’ll fit in the back better,” Kobra said smirking over Ghoul’s head.  
“That’s it punk,” Ghoul said tackling Kobra. “ I’ll show you who’s small.”  
“ I already said it fucker,” Kobra said tussling in the sand, trying to get Ghoul off of him. “Fuck, get off of me you heavy fucker.”  
“No, and I ain’t that heavy, you’re just a fucking twig, you-”  
“ Alright that’s enough” Jet said separating the fight by nearly picking up Ghoul by the scruff of his vest. “Witch help me, are you two five? Kobra, Ghoul get in the damn car.” Ghoul and Kobra both reached to open the passenger side door but Jet stopped them and sent Ghoul to the other side with an exasperated sigh, before opening up the door and climbing into the back. Party was about to sit down before he realized that he needed to let Ghoul in to the car. Finally everyone was in the car and Party started the car.  
“Hey easy there. Don’t burn out the starter,” Ghoul called from the back. “Do you even know how to drive? I mean I thought only executives drove cars?”  
“ I can do this. I’ll be fine.”  
Kobra shot him a look but all he said was, “Don’t drive us into a cactus.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want to switch with me? We can take a drive later,” Jet cut in.  
“ No, I’m fine guys, really. Thanks for the fucking vote of confidence. Now shut up and let me drive.” Party fumbled for a minute then slowly started the car forward.  
They had previously checked the area thoroughly for Dracs, so not to be caught unawares. The great thing about living in the desert is that there is no traffic and plenty of wide open spaces where you don’t have to worry about running into something, except maybe a tumbleweed. He started slowly, getting the hang of driving. Then like a switch Party sped up like Dracs were on his tail. Jet let him go for a minute or two but noticing that he wasn’t slowing down at all told him to slow it. Party half turned. “Come on Jet, don’t worry I’ve got the hang it now. It’s easy.”  
“Keep your eyes on the damn road!” Jet yelled.  
“Look out!” cried Kobra.  
WHAM! The car slammed into a cactus. There was a pause of shocked silence, then Party spoke up. “ Hey um everyone okay?”  
“Yeah,” responded Kobra, picking up his sunglasses that had fallen.  
“No thanks to you. Next time keep your damn eyes on the fucking road,” continued Jet.  
“Whoo, that was one hell of a ride, huh?” commented Ghoul trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
“We should check the car for damage,” Jet said motioning for Kobra to move. Everybody got out and surveyed the damage. It wasn’t as bad as they thought. Most of the damage had been done to the cactus rather than car thankfully.  
Ghoul looked around at their surroundings then broke into high pitched giggles that quickly turned into a full laugh. The others stared at him. “You okay Ghoul? Sure you didn’t hit your head too hard or something?” asked Party worriedly.  
“I don’t know how you managed it but somehow you hit the only cactus for fucking miles!” Ghoul collapsed once again into laughter. The others looked around and saw that he was right. There was a moment of silence except for Ghoul before the rest joined in. Finally the four of them calmed down enough to think straight. Ghoul stood up and dusted himself off. “I’m going to see if the car will start otherwise we’ll have to radio Dr.D for a ride.”  
Fortunately for them the car started with little problem. Party made a move for the driver’s seat but was held back by Jet. “Oh no you don’t. I’m driving as I’m sure the rest of us would prefer to return home alive and in one piece.” Party pouted but then made a mad dash for the passengers side. “Hell no, Shotgun!” called Kobra.  
“God damn it, no, hell no.”  
“In the back, I’ve got shotgun. You don’t deserve it after you did the one thing I said not to do.”  
“No fair Kobra.”  
“Plenty fair, into the back.”  
Party sulked as he climbed into the back. Ghoul laughed as Jet started up the car, that is until Party hit him to shut up.


End file.
